Desperation Sets
by Soul Distortion
Summary: A crossover/sequal to prequal story, "7-11 Diamond Bust"


A city left in an explosions wake, smoke billowing off of the charred buildings and city streets. On the walls of some buildings, shadows have been permanently etched, frozen forever in screaming silence. Wind blows, causing the smoke in the air to shift direction. An ominous crackling can be heard, echoing in the frightening silence that used to be Arcon City. The crackling happens to be coming from a surviving radio. Tuned in on the News Broadcast station, the announcer blurts out unintelligible chatter. Judging from the surroundings, the smoke and darkness seem to be causing the interference. From the words that are audible and understandable, it seems it is talking about the destruction of Arcon City. However, in mere moments, the radio screeches out with a wail of static...  
  
"Burn! All of you! Burn!" Re-Hiro drops another one of the "Super- Duper Quartz Hyper Diamonds" he happened to replicate. Dropping one last one, he laughs manically, taking a deep breath before hand.  
  
"I sure am glad I copied these! My ultimate weapons. "Drop Hell Bomb"," He cackles another evil laugh.  
  
"Should we get out of here?" His pilot yells through the intercom, trying to be heard over the crackles of flame, and the spinning of the propellor, "Dansdon Air-Force may be here soon."  
  
"Nah! Let's stick around and blow them out of the sky!" "Whatever you say...you sure?" The pilot leans out of the cockpit, looking at Re-Hiro.  
  
"I'm positive! I've uploaded some "Drop Hell Bombs" into the gun. Just make sure to be at least 15 feet away before you let one off."  
  
"Alright," The pilot nods and leans back into the cockpit, changing his course to drift to the side a little.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! Burn all of you! All of you, fools!" Re-Hiro drops another for fun, hearing the explosion shatter along the ground below, the fires reaching up nearly to the helicopter itself.  
  
"Sir, I think that's enough -" The pilot is cut off.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! They NEED to burn!"  
  
"Hm...whatever."  
  
"I sense your turning into a little softie, Nishira," Re-Hiro glares at nothing, just a little mad to the fact Nishira is back talking him.  
  
"No, I just think you've dropped enough. Four of them is overload, especially when one does the job all on its own."  
  
"Oh, be quiet and fly," Re-Hiro thuds his back harshly on the side of the helicopter. Nishira pulls down on the control lever and accents into the air. He returns it to normal position and lets the helicopter drift. Soon after, he hears two other propellor sounds rip the air.  
  
"Re-Hiro! The Dansdon Air-Force is here!" Nishira grips the control lever, flicking a switch back, revealing a red button.  
  
"Well, blast them down!" Re-Hiro smirks, picking up a parachute and leaping overboard.  
  
"Huh? Re-Hiro!" The Dansdon Air-Force relentlessly pelts Nishira's helicopter with bullets, showering the metal in a yellow spark flare. Re- Hiro continues to fall, then suddenly panics.  
  
"Damn it! I forgot to grab the case of "Drop Hell Bombs"!" He struggles with his parachute a little, "and I grab a faulty 'chute...great." He continues to fall, the air ripping past him, often making cracking sounds. He looks to the left slightly, so-as not to point his ear straight down. Hearing the faint sound of propellor blades, he smirks.  
  
"Well...they're chasing me..." He does a one-eighty and looks up, seeing the underbelly of one of the Dansdon helicopters. One of them clicks on a PA and shouts at Re-Hiro over the screaming winds and the sheering propellor blades.  
  
"Surrender immediately! Let all weapons you may have on you into free fall. We will then scoop you up," One of the nabs a safety catching net.  
  
"You expect me to surrender? Especially when I'm in a free-fall to Earth? You fools!" The helicopters pull up unexpectedly, and Re-Hiro slams down into a swimming pool.  
  
He floats on the surface for a few moments, the residents that own the swimming pool staring at him, like he's an angel from heaven. A smile on his face, he sinks to the bottom, leaving a trail of air bubbles in his wake.  
  
"Son, dive in and get him. I'm going to call 911," A man says, opening a sliding glass door. He picks up his phone, dialing 911 with a shaky, faulting finger. His son dives into the pool and grabs Re-Hiro, putting one of his arms around his shoulder and swimming with wobbly legs to the surface of the water.  
  
The woman of the household helps her son drag Re-Hiro out of the pool and into the sun, letting him dry. The man leans out the door.  
  
"911 is busy!"  
  
"What?" His wife yells.  
  
"Yeah, I'm amazed, too."  
  
"Keep trying!" She looks down at Re-Hiro, "let's see if I can wake him."  
  
"You sure you wanna do that, Mom?"  
  
"Don't worry..." She leans down, putting her head to Re-Hiro's chest, "no breathing..." She brings her mouth to his and blows into him, putting her hands on his chest, pushing a couple of times. Her son watches on, heart beating. She plugs Re-Hiro's nose and blows into him again, pushing his chest after every blow.  
  
"Got them!" The husband yells, "hello, hi, yes. We have an emergency. Some guy fell out of what could have been a helicopter. No, I'm not kidding! He splashed down in my pool! Yes...yes...okay, 967 Dansdon Dr.. Okay. Thank you." He hangs up the phone and walks back out to the pool. Looking up, he sees Re-Hiro, gun in hand, pointing at the man's son and wife.  
  
"What the?" The man screams in shock, his stomach leaping to his throat, his heart dropping to his stomach. Re-Hiro smirks and clicks back the gun.  
  
"I'm going to ask you something...and you better answer with the truth."  
  
"Wha - What is it?" The man begins to instantly sweat.  
  
"Did you call the ambulance?" Re-Hiro asks, sternly, eyes locked on the man, but still loose enough to keep the kid and woman in vision.  
  
"I...I...didn't, no."  
  
"Wrong answer," Re-Hiro cocks the trigger back, slamming it against the back of the trigger slot. The bullet slides right through the woman's chest, dead center. She coasts into the pool, a mist of blood falling to the ground. A mere moment later, the pool is drenched in crimson.  
  
"Oh...my..."  
  
"I said answer me with the truth! Get me?!" Re-Hiro clicks the end, letting the next bullet into the chamber. His finger ready to pull the trigger again. This time, aiming at the kid.  
  
"Okay - I'm sorry I lied! I called them, yes!" The man screams out, desperate for Re-Hiro not to shoot his child.  
  
"Wrong answer..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Heh..." Re-Hiro slams the trigger again, the bullet finding its way to the kid's forehead. The kid gets knocked by the bullet, and drifts back. The force was exceptionally powerful, and the kid somehow clears the pool, thudding on the fence.  
  
"You said...!"  
  
"I know what I said, and either answer was wrong. Cause...you shouldn't have done it."  
  
"But why kill -" The man is cut off, Re-Hiro gripping his neck.  
  
"No witnesses...I'm gonna enjoy killing you...how far is the hospital from your house?"  
  
"About...13 miles."  
  
"Outskirts, eh? Good...about twenty minutes before they get here, minus the five we've spent yelling...I got fifteen minutes to slaughter you..."  
  
"N-no!"  
  
"Y-yes! Just shut up and take what is coming to you," Re-Hiro drags the man in by his neck and throws him onto the couch. Re-Hiro walks to the kitchen, watching the man from over the counter.  
  
"Don't even think about moving..." Re-Hiro shuffles around for something. Grabbing what he hoped for, he walks out from behind the counter, holding a steak knife. The blade glimmers in the sunlight that is being projected off the pool, through the sliding glass door's glass.  
  
"What...is that for?" The man asks, sweat dripping down his face, obviously petrified.  
  
"What do you think?" Re-Hiro picks the man up, "now...stand still," Re-Hiro drives the knife deep into the man's stomach. The man tries to scream, but the shock of the blow silences him. Re-Hiro digs the blade a little deeper and rotates it about once. Blood comes in small amounts from the man's stomach, dripping and running down his underbelly and dropping off to the floor, staining the carpet. Re-Hiro pulls the knife out, slinging it backwards, blood taking flight from the blade only to end up as blots on the glass of the door. Using his other hand, Re-Hiro whips his gun out, spins it on one finger and jumps back. He lets off two shots into the man's arms. One in each. The man gets flung backwards, landing on the carpet. Re-Hiro walks over to him and picks him up, stabbing the man's stab wound with his finger. The man attempts to scream again, but the whole overwhelming experience chokes him. Smirking, Re-Hiro spins around the man, picking the knife up, lightly holding it with three fingers, his pinky and thumb extended. Bringing the blade to the man's throat, he lets the blade gently ride over it. The man suddenly falls limp, dropping into a deathly stance. Re-Hiro looks at the blade, noting the small amount of blood the slit left. He brings the knife back to the man's throat, despite him being dead, and carves the blade deeper. Re-Hiro feels resistance from the man's neck muscles, but tears through them with a tough tug. Re-Hiro smirks as he sees the man's head slide off. He looks at his watch.  
  
"Five minutes before they get here..." Re-Hiro laughs lightly and drags the man's body by its feet. He drops it, letting it take a dip in the pool. Walking back into the house, he picks the man's head up by the hair and deposits it in a trash-can. Soon as it thuds on the bottom, the phone rings.  
  
"Hmm..." Re-Hiro looks at it, slightly startled, "oh.." He walks over to it and picks it up slowly.  
  
"Hello...?" Re-Hiro says softly.  
  
"Hey - Sup dude?! What have ya been doing all this past week? I haven't heard from you in ages! I swear! Dude, what's being going on? How's it hang-" Re-Hiro drops the phone back onto its cradle.  
  
"That was annoying..." He shoots the phone and leaves the house. He looks down the street and slowly nods. He sprints down the opposite direction he looked and fades into the sunset. The ambulance and police arrive. They notice the front door open and become a little worried. Wind blows past, making a few of the ambulance workers shiver, the red sky from the beautiful sunset forewarning the carnage inside. Two police men step inside and immediately freak.  
  
"There's been extreme murder - to the highest degree!" All apparent workers barge through the open threshold and gasp... 


End file.
